The Anger of Bludvist
by NightFuryOne
Summary: Hali and Toothless' adventure continues five years later when they and Astrid and Stormfly discover an ice cave home to multiple species of dragons as well as a person Hali never expected to see. Not only that, but Hali's mind is absolutely screwed when all is revealed to her. Fem!Hic - Toothcup - Part 2 to my HTTYD series - Hiccup in image belongs to AvannaK on Deviantart


**Five Years Later**

_This is Berk. The best kept secret this side of... well, anywhere. Granted it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises._

Dragons zoom past one of the Viking stones made for height measuring. The buildings are painted in a multitude of colors for a special occasion as five sheep huddle together in between houses. The sheep are trembling while looking to the sky for any signs of the dragons. These sheep are part of this special occasion which is their reason for cowering in fear. Another dragon zips past a wind vane in the shape of a dragon.

_Life here is amazing. Just not for the faint of heart._

Huddled with their backs together, the sheep glide their way from the back of one house to the other, spinning as to make sure they were not vulnerable in the small open space.

_You see, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needle point..._

The sheep back up to a fenced in area, well, four of them. The fifth sheep, with bulls-eyes painted on its sides, is straying a little to far from the small group as it looks around.

_We prefer a little something we like to call..._

The four sheep seem to have the same idea. They all turn around and back the sheep into the open area. In surprise, the painted sheep stomps its feet in the ground to stop itself from becoming a sitting duck. Of course, the sheep is spotted. Then its swept off the ground by an unknown source.

_Dragon Racing!_

The sheep is in a Gronckle's clutches and is followed by a Zippleback, Nadder and a Nightmare. These four dragons soar right past a watch tower (also painted, by the way) and circle around for another lap of Dragon Racing.

The entire village is crowded onto the bleachers standing high above the water, cheering for the riders. Totem poles painted blue with red and yellow stripes line the back of the bleachers as yellow flags wave in the air. A staircase leads up to a platform where Gothi, Spitelout, Stoick, and Gobber stand.

Clan flags are hung low, just under a platform holding five baskets. Each basket is painted and has a dragon's head painted on a board, symbolizing each dragon rider's point.

Fishlegs, riding his Gronckle, looks around for a moment with his face painted with an orange and green circle. He is wearing a sleeveless fur vest with bags attached to his waist by a belt. Fishlegs throws his hand up in the air and cheers, his voice vibrating from the rapid flaps of Meatlug's short wings. She isn't bothered by her wing span as she sticks her tongue out and smiles. In her claws is a very frightened sheep who bleats nervously.

Fishlegs's victory doesn't last long. Hookfang, mounted by Snotlout, slams into Fishlegs and Meatlug, the sheep flying from her clutches. Hookfang has red and yellow stripes painted along his neck, legs, snout, and wings. Snotlout has his paint on like war paint. He laughs as the sheep falling right into his arms.

He looks over his shield strapped to his back to peer at Fishlegs. "Oh I'm sorry Fishlegs," he taunts. "Did you want that?" He points to the sheep to emphasize his point. Fishlegs gasps then growls as he nudges Meatlug to go a little faster. Snotlout, however, has other plans. Hookfang thrusts his wings out, immediately bringing them to a slow speed. Meatlug dives under to avoid getting Fishlegs and herself hit.

Snotlout slows down to bring them to match their pace with Barf and belch. "Here you go, Ruff," he says, tossing Ruffnut the sheep. "I'm going to give you a shot at winning this time."

"Ha, ha, Snotty," Ruffnut mocks back, zooming away on Barf while Tuffnut sticks his tongue out at his friend. He and her sister fly to the scoring nets and toss the sheep into their net.

Unbeknownst to Snotlout, Ashter flies up on Stormfly, bends down and thwacks him on the head. He cries out indignantly as he re-adjusts his helmet. "What are you doing, Snotlout?" Ashter questions now flying beside Snotlout. "They're gonna win now."

"Well, would you rather have me win and get up all in your face?" Snotlout retorts as the fly around a watch tower.

_Now dragons used to be a bit of a problem. But that was five years ago. Now they've all moved in. And really, why wouldn't they?_

The gang flies into an out-cove revealing shelves carved into the rock walls with dragons, big and small, perched around the cave. Painted, wooden walls are lined up in some of the carved-out holes in the walls and behind them are more dragons sleeping or chatting amongst themselves. The gang goes through and out the other wall while none of the dragons inside bat a wing, having become used to the constant flying of dragons in-and-out.

_We have custom stables, all you can eat feeding stations, a full service dragon wash..._

A baby Gronckle blasts at one of the wooden dragon-head carvings on a house, bursting it into flames. Ashter takes notice of this and smirks in determination.

_And top of the line fire prevention, if I do say so myself._

Ashter flies under a wooden perch and Stormfly grabs the line and gives it a tug, not stopping their flight. Upon releasing the line, water is dumped on to the newly burst fire, dowsing the flames.

On top of the platform, Stoick is sitting in his chair, Gobber clapping at his side. "It's time, Gobber," Stoick says, resting his arm on his knee.

"Rightio," Gobber replies. He then waves his prosthetic arm in the air while shouting, "Last lap!" Gobber walks off the platform.

The Viking on top of a circular platform nods. He then turns to the giant horn at his side and blows, the horn echoing throughout the island. Ashter perks up at the sound. "The black sheep!" she says excitedly. "Come on, Stormfly. We can still win this."

Gobber walks to the ground where a mechanism resembling a gigantic bow holds a black sheep with yellow war paint. "This is your big moment," Gobber tells the sheep. His hand goes to the lever. "Have a nice flight." The sheep's eyes go impossibly wide just as Gobber pulls the lever, sling-shooting the sheep high into the air. The sheep bleats in fear as it spins head-over-rump.

"Up, up, up!" Ashter cries, tugging on the saddle. Stormfly extends her claws, aiming for the fearful sheep. Right when Stormfly is about to grab the sheep, Fishlegs, out of nowhere, flies in and snatches the sheep, giving out a triumphant, "Yes!" in the process.

"Good job, Meatlug," Fishlegs says to Meatlug. He then spins Meatlug around as she releases the sheep and it lands in Ruffnut's arms. "Here you go darlin'."

"Yeah the black sheep!" Ruffnut yells happily. She grips it tightly, a grin making its way onto her face. "No one can stop me now!"

"Except me," Tuffnut says, turning to his sister. "We're attached, genius." With that, he grabs for the sheep and begins a small game of tug-of-war. Ashter, in seeing their distraction, jumps to his feet, balancing on the saddle. Stormfly flies right to the fighting twins and allows Ashter to jump onto the back of the Zippleback. He runs across, grabs the black sheep and flips off the dragon and lands back on the saddle of Stormfly.

The twins' amazed protests sounds behind him as he laughs. Stormfly dips low, grazing her feet against the ocean water, then flies back up with a spin. Ashter raises the sheep above his head and slams it into his basket.

"Ashter takes the game!" Stoick shouts, finalizing the race. Vikings are cheering and giving Ashter a clap on the hand as he flies by. "And Hali... is nowhere to be found." Stoick slumps back into his chair, his daughter's whereabouts unknown.

Above the never-ending sea, a Night Fury, flying at incredible speeds, zips across the water, creating a wake behind. Lying on top of saddle is Hali Horrendous Haddock III in a completely different attire. She's dressed in full battle armor. Her breastplate is black with hooks holding the armor piece together. Her right shoulder pad has a red Viking head design, similar to the design on Toothless' new and improved tail fin. The rest of her armor is brown with black straps wrapped around.

Her helmet is black, with a brown mouth covering. The holes in it are big enough to only show her eyes. The top of the helmet has spikes on top, resembling that of a dragon's back.

Hali adjusts her grip on the revamped saddle reigns and tugs to the left, guiding them in a smooth, but swift turn. They weave past swimming Thunderdrums and sits herself up. With practiced movements, she shifts easily into place, her new prosthetic foot slipping into its hook. She moves it back, causing them to do a barrel roll under a rising Thunderdrum wing. They even out and start flying upwards.

They spin right through the clouds, Toothless closing his eyes in peace. Of course, they snap open when Hali decides to fall backwards through the clouds. Toothless roars in excitement as the free-fall back down. They spin again and right themselves to zig zag in and out of the clouds. Hali holds her arms out as Timberjacks glide beside them.

Having decided to have enough messing around, Hali slides the reigns back under the saddle and leans over to pat Toothless' neck. "So what do you think, love?" Hali asks. "Wanna give this another shot?"

At first his expression is of surprise. "What?" Toothless starts. "Oh no." He groans as his expression clearly gives away his thoughts of '_This can't go well._'

"Toothless, it'll be fine." Hali moves her foot forward, putting the tail fin into a gliding position and pulling a lever to lock the fin in place. She unhooks herself from the saddle and rolls her shoulder. "Ready?"

"Let's try it again." Toothless keeps himself completely still and braces himself. Hali slowly leans over the saddle and soon, she's diving headfirst into a free fall. She yells excitedly as she pins her arms to her sides, spinning herself in place. After a couple of seconds, Toothless is diving after her, flapping his wings to catch up.

They spin in sync, Hali looking up at Toothless and cheering. Toothless looks back with his tongue flapping out of his mouth. They spin both spin around with their stomachs facing the ground. When the clouds part enough for the sea to be visible again, Hali bends to grabs the straps on her legs. She yanks them down, releasing the leather attached to her arms, sides and legs. Toothless watches carefully as this happens. After Hali quickly outstretches her arms and shoots back into the air, Toothless follows, his wings extended.

"Whoa!" Hali shouts as they glide through the clouds, Hali's squirrel suit keeping her gliding in the air. Toothless keeps a watchful eye on Hali as she hits a switch on her armor, extending a fin on her back. She looks back to Toothless, obviously smiling under her helmet.

"It's working," Toothless says. He dips himself in the air enough so that he's flying under Hali. When she gets too low for Toothless' liking, he fires a plasma blast in front of her, giving her some elevation.

"This is amazing!" And with Hali's luck, something just has to go wrong. The clouds starting to part, Hali can see the side of a very large sea stack and it was coming dangerously close. "Oh not so amazing. Toothless!"

"Hold on!" Toothless frantically flaps his wings, gaining as much speed as he could with a locked tail fin. He fires at the sea stack and as it bursts into flames, he lunges forward and grabs Hali, pulling her into a protective shielding. He tumbles head-over-tail and rolls along one of the smaller islands. He pinballs between trees and skids on the ground on his sides. He sighs in relief, still slightly shaken by the whole ordeal. He opens his wings and releases his grip, allowing Hali to move.

She brings her leg up and flicks a switch, causing the leg to switch from one to the other. She pushes herself up as does Toothless and she bends down to scratch him behind the ear. Then she turns around, taking her helmet off. Her now long and braided hair flows out, reaching her lower back. She brushes her bangs out of her face and smiles at the sight before her. The golden trees peeking out of the clouds and the sun illuminating the grass underneath.

"Are you okay?" Toothless asks, walking closer to Hali.

She turns back, her helmet underneath her arm. "Yeah of course I'm okay. You?"

"We've had worse falls."

"Very true. But we really need to work on your solo gliding." Hali looks over her shoulder for one second before a small pebble hits her in the chest. She glances down the looks up at Toothless turns his head away with a slight scowl. "Toothless," she whines. "You're pouting, big baby boo?" Toothless grumbles unintelligibly.

Hali tilts her head to a side in a mock pout. "Well, try this on!" She tosses her helmet behind her and grabs Toothless by the neck in a futile attempt to shove him. She pushes with some strength (she knows she has the ability to tackle him but she didn't want to use it that badly) while making ridiculous statements. "You feeling it yet? Picking up on all my heartfelt remorse?" As she attempts to put her legs on either side of Toothless' neck, he stands up on two feet, much to the girl's surprise.

He waddles over to the edge with heavy steps as Hali starts to feel a little uneasy. "Oh come on. You wouldn't hurt a one-legged-" She looks down and instantly regrets it as she sees she's dangling over the side of the cliff. She clings to Toothless as much as possible. Toothless laughs. "Aah! You're right. You're right. You win. You win."

Satisfied with the reaction, Toothless leans back a bit too much and flops back-first onto the ground with a thump. Hali laughs as Toothless rolls over and pins her to the ground. He pushes his paw on her chest, keeping her in place. "She's down! And it's ugly." She pushes the paw off of her and throws weak punches as the dragon on top of her. Toothless bats her on the head.

"Dragons and Vikings," she continues. "Enemies again! Locked in combat to the bitter fall!" She's batted on the head a couple more times as she punches empty air. Toothless then flops to the ground, his head on her torso. She holds out the last syllable as a sign of defeat. Toothless then gives a small lick to Hali's chin, grabbing her attention.

Then he proceeds to cover her completely in saliva in which she protests and groans about. She rolls back and pushes herself to her feet, looking at her now slimy armor. "You know that doesn't wash out!" she says, brushing her hands on her suit. Toothless laughs as Hali shakes the spit off. When she sees Toothless laughing, she flicks some of the spit at him that lands on his snout. He shakes his head and licks his paw to wipe the spit off.

She brushes her hands together and looks out into the distance. She then takes her journal out and pulls the map out to its full size. She flattens it on the ground as Toothless goes over to sit next to her. She unclips one of the leather flaps to take out another sheet of paper. She holds it out for Toothless to lick the back of it like glue. She places the paper on one of the edges and smooths it out with her fist.

Hali takes out her charcoal pencil and then her dagger which she uses to sharpen the pencil. She slips the dagger back into its sheathe then flips open the compass attached to her wrist. Pulling the pencil from her mouth, she asks, "So, what should we name it?" She turns to Toothless who is now scratching his underarm. "Itchy armpit it is," she jokes. She starts drawing out the area.

"What do you say?" Hali asks. "Just keep going?"

"We do have a lot of ground to cover," Toothless replies.


End file.
